Backup and restore technologies are often used to prevent (or at least mitigate) data loss in the event of a disaster or system failure. For example, a corporation may use a backup and restore technology to back up computing systems included in the corporation's internal network. In this example, the corporation may rely on the backup and restore technology to restore a computing system to a previous computing state in the event that at least a portion of the computing system's data becomes corrupt.
However, while conventional backup and restore technologies may facilitate restoring computing systems to previous computing states, such backup and restore technologies may have certain shortcomings and/or inefficiencies that negatively impact performance. For example, the corporation's backup and restore technology may need a significant amount of time to develop a restore package and then restore the computing system from the restore package after receiving a restore request from the system's user. In the meantime, the corporation may be unable to perform certain computing tasks assigned to the computing system. Unfortunately, this inability to perform such tasks may temporarily impair the corporation's business operations.
What is needed, therefore, are systems and methods for reducing the amount of time needed to restore computing systems by predictively preparing restore packages in anticipation of receiving requests to restore the computing systems.